teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Season 2
Cast Leonardo: Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Donatello: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Michelangelo: Mushu (Mulan) Raphael: Monodramon (Digimon) Extras with Spyro, Spike, Mushu, and Monodramon: Cynder, Sparx (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Guilmon (Digimon), and Haku (Spirited Away; As a dragon) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Celadon (Spyro OC character) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy; As a human and his alias is the Dark Dragon) Extras with Malefor: Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Zanita (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor's wife), and Pyros (Spyro OC character; As a human and Malefor and Zanita's son) Krang: Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Extras with Gnorc: Him (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon), Ripto (Spyro the Dragon), Mulgarath, Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles), Preed (Titan A.E.), and Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Bebop and Rocksteady: Horace and Jasper Baddun (101 Dalmatians; Their mutant forms are a bear and a fox respectively), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), and Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin) April O'Neil: Anastasia Romanov Extras with Anastasia: Pooka (Anastasia), Akima (Titan A.E.), Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven), Mulan, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin; As a human), Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), and Kiyo (Pom Poko) Casey Jones: Dimitri (Anastasia) Extras with Dimitri: Cale (Titan A.E.), David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), Shang (Mulan), Hubie, Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin; As humans), Louie (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), and Shokichi (Pom Poko) Leatherhead (Ally version): Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Karai: Arren and Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Neutrinos: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma Langenstein: Velma (Scooby-Doo) Extra News Studio Allies: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne (Scooby-Doo), Ed, Double D, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Mrs. Brisby, Martin, Theresa, Cynthia, and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As humans), Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha la Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven; As humans), Basil of Baker Street, and Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As humans) Punk Frogs: Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara (The Lion King) Burne Thompson: Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs) Baxter Stockman: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective; His mutant form is a rat) Stone Warriors: Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) and Nomes (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Episodes Season 2 Episode 1: Return of Malefor's Group Plot: Malefor's group returns from Dimension X. However, Gnasty Gnorc's group says that until the members in Malefor's group prove themselves trustworthy because they failed to defeat the Dragons, Arren, Therru, the Toon Patrol, Ignitus, and Celadon with Gnasty Gnorc's group's technology, they will be denied the aid of their Brimstone Soldiers or Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber, who are still stuck in Dimension X. Malefor's group then goes to a corrupt, sleazy karate school and teaches the students how to commit crimes while dressed as the Dragons in an attempt to discredit the real Dragons. Malefor's group also frees Edward Ritter from custody and tasks him with kidnapping Ignitus, Celadon, and Therru. Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Dragons Plot: The Dragons and Dimitri's group seek out the fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth, a crystal with unimaginable power. After finding the first fragment, Malefor's group steals it and uses it to shrink the Dragons and Dimitri's group. Malefor's group also tries to convince Gnasty Gnorc's group, but Gnasty Gnorc's group insists Malefor's group that they will only believe if they bring the Dragons on a plate for Gnasty Gnorc's group. Now Ignitus, Celadon, Arren, Therru, the Toon Patrol, and Anastasia and Fred’s groups must intervene. Anastasia and Fred’s groups are able to enlarge Dimitri's group and the Dragons, but our heroes lose in the end as Malefor's group escapes with the first fragment. Season 2 Episode 3: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: After discovering that a mutant plant has had its growth accelerated by the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Malefor's group unleashes it on the city to attack the Dragons. Meanwhile, Anastasia, Dimitri, and Fred's groups are lured into a trap by Malefor's group, and are immediately captured. However, the Dragons, Arren, Therru, and the Toon Patrol disguise themselves as pizza delivery guys and free them, though Malefor's group escape, again, with the fragment, while the Dragons and their allies must destroy the mutant plant that is wreaking havoc on the city. Season 2 Episode 4: Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Upon finding the second fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Malefor's group uses it as a power source for a supercomputer named Omnis, in the hopes of opening a portal to Dimension X. Meanwhile, the Dragons and their allies must deal with machines that suddenly go haywire all over the city. Season 2 Episode 5: Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Malefor's group completes the Eye of Sarnoth, attaches it to Pyros' helmet, and plans to unleash its power on the world. However, when the Dragons and their allies intervene, the helmet falls into other hands in the form of Fred’s group. Season 2 Episode 6: The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: Gnasty Gnorc's group sends the eggs of Killer Pizzas, which look like meatballs, in order to assassinate the Dragons. Edward then rigs a contest so that he and Malefor's group can deliver the deadly pizzas to the Dragons. However, due to heavy customer demands the Dragons end up getting ordinary pizzas, and the booby-trapped pizzas are out somewhere in New York. Malefor's group and Edward may have ended up becoming victims of their own plots when the Killer Pizzas do not discriminate between ally and enemy. Season 2 Episode 7: Enter the Rat Plot: Tired of Edward's constant failures, Malefor's group sends him to Dimension X in exchange for bringing Jasper, Horace, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Don Karnage, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber back to Earth as their henchmen. When Gnasty Gnorc’s group, unable to find any more use for Edward, tries to disintegrate him, a malfunction causes Edward to instead cross-mutate into a rat now called Ratigan. Season 2 Episode 8: Invasion of the Punk Lions Plot: Malefor's group is running low on Mutagen, so Gnasty Gnorc's group sends a canister that ends up in the Everglades due to transdimensional problems. Malefor's group sees the Mutagen canister broke en route, but did create four mutant lions whom they befriend and get to commit robberies, as well as to hate the Dragons, despite one of the lionesses, Kiara's, suspicions. Spike and Ember also realizes Malefor's group is ordering robberies of chemicals in order to mass produce Mutagen. The Dragons and their allies must not only face the misguided mutants, but their job is complicated due to the NYPD now having an Anti-Dragon task force. Season 2 Episode 9: Ignitus, Celadon, and the Toon Patrol No More Plot: Spike devises a cure to make Ignitus, Celadon, and the Toon Patrol humans again. Meanwhile, Malefor's group plans to open a gate to Dimension X. Season 2 Episode 10: New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: A robot cop, Rex-1, helps Anastasia, Fred, and Dimitri's groups, the Dragons, and their allies defeat an evil army of robot cops under the control of Malefor's group. Season 2 Episode 11: Children from Dimension X Plot: Blossom's group returns to Earth after hearing in on the plan of Gnasty Gnorc and Malefor's groups to get rid of the Dragons and their allies via brain-drain. Malefor's group finds interest in their Star Cruiser’s ability to open dimension portals and tries to get their hands on it, and meanwhile the Dragon and their allies try to get the Star Cruiser's main energy source running again. Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons Version) Plot: A freak accident from a transporter turns Akima into a cat-woman. Fred‘s group team up with the Dragons and their allies in order to rescue Akima and return her to normal, especially with Anastasia and Dimitri's groups' help. Season 2 Episode 13: Welcome to Therru's Nightmare Plot: After Therru has a nightmare of losing her friends and parents to Malefor's group and their henchmen in another battle, Ignitus and Celadon convince her to go on a quest for inner courage and peace at Chinatown. And when all the heroes, except Ignitus, Celadon, Arren, Cynder, and Sparx, get captured by Malefor's group and their henchmen to be used as bait to lure Therru into a trap, it's up to Therru, with her parents, Arren, Cynder, and Sparx's help, to find her inner courage and peace to save the day. Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Etherdrome Plot: While Malefor's group goes out on a retreat, the Dragons and all their allies must try to stop the Etherdrome from returning to Earth. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Dragons (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies